The Luckiest Day
by firefly81
Summary: Draco was sick of listening to his best friend moon over Granger. So he decided to give him a little... help.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

Draco watched through narrowed eyes as his best friend paced back and forth (continually mumbling under his breath) across his study. Sure, the man was like his brother, but if he didn't sit down and shut the fuck up soon, Draco was going to send an Avada his way.

Probation be damned.

"Theo."

The pacing and muttering continued as his attempt to get Theo's attention went unheeded.

"Theo!"

The man in question jumped at the loud noise and almost tripped over his feet. Draco sighed and pinched his nose between his thumb and pointer fingers, trying to ward off the headache he already felt forming. Draco said nothing more, just merely pointed to the chair across from him, motioning Theo to sit down. Which he did, with an unceremonious (and quite un-Slytherin like) plop.

"Theo, we've talked about this before. Your subtleties are wasted on the witch. She's a Gryffindor, for Merlin's sake! Just ask her out already and stop moping around like someone killed your puppy!"

"I can't. It's obvious she doesn't feel the same way about me as I do about her. If she did, she would have picked up on my hints already! It's hopeless. I'm doomed to be alone forever."

Draco felt like if he rolled his eyes any harder, they'd fall out and roll across the room.

"Get a grip, will you? Here, why don't you have a cup of tea?"

Draco called for his house-elf, Swishy, and told her it was time for tea. Theo wasn't aware of it, of course, but his tea was spiked with something that Draco hoped would stop all the whining for good. He watched carefully as Theo drank down the whole cup in practically one gulp. He smirked, knowing the potion should take effect in 3... 2... 1...

Theo suddenly jumped up from his chair, a goofy smile on his face.

"Right then. Thanks for the talk, Draco, but I really need to be going. I've got to get to the bookstore."

With that said, Theo swiftly made his way out of the room. Draco sat smugly in his chair, hoping that Granger was in her office, and –

 _Bookstore_!?

He rushed after Theo in an attempt to try to correct his wrong destination, but he was already gone. Son of a – that potion cost him more Galleons that he cared to admit. With a defeated sigh, he returned to his study. He could only hope the Felix Felicis helped accomplish what he had intended it to when he bought it.

* * *

Theo felt... confident, as if anything he wanted to do, he would easily be able to achieve. So of course his first thought was to head over to Diagon Alley and go to Flourish and Blotts. It's what anyone would do, really. He had a certain spring in his step as he opened the door to the store, a ding sounding behind him. He wasn't in the store for two minutes when he heard one of the owners call out to him.

"Ah, Mr. Nott. How providential it is to see you today. I just received a very old, very rare book this morning. The very same book you have been seeking to buy for many months."

A wide grin crossed Theo's face at the news. He had been searching for a first edition, signed copy of _Hogwarts: A History_ for a good six months now. The plan was to gift it to Hermione: after all, the way to a bookworm's heart is through... books. He happily paid the (extremely high) price for the book and then decided the place he needed to be was the Ministry.

Yes, he felt quite good about that decision.

* * *

His lunch break was long over by the time he made it back to his office but luckily for him, no one was around to see him sneak back in. He had barely been back for five minutes when his boss called him into his office for a discussion. Normally, this would be something that would cause him to be slightly concerned, but not today. Today, he was completely confident that something great was going to happen.

And he was right.

His boss was retiring, effective immediately, and he would be his replacement. It was exactly what he had been working towards his whole career, and he was ecstatic. Nothing could erase the happiness that clearly shone in his eyes.

He was having the luckiest day _ever_.

* * *

He was on his way back to his office after the discussion with his boss when it hit him.

He should bring the book to Hermione _right now_.

Quickly running into his office to grab the book, he then made his way across the Ministry to where Hermione's office was located. Normally the closer he got to her office, the more nervous he became. They had been friends for years now, but being in love with the woman he considered his best friend was somewhat nerve-wracking.

But not today.

Today, he did not feel nervous at all. In fact, he felt that today was _the day_. Enough with all the subtleties, he was just going to come right out and tell her that he was in love with her.

After he gave her the book, of course.

"You look stressed, Hermione. You clearly are in need of a break."

"Theo!"

He chuckled softly as he found himself with an armful of witch.

"Missed me, love?"

"I just saw you two days ago, silly. I had meant to see if you wanted to get lunch today, but things were just so crazy here that I was unable to get away."

"Just as well. I had some errands to get done during lunch anyway. Speaking of, I've picked you up a book."

"A book? I've got tons of those... " she teased.

"But you don't have this one," he replied as he held out the book. She took it from him and carefully peeled off the paper. As soon as she saw what was underneath the paper, her eyebrows shot up and her mouth dropped in surprise. Her eyes darted between him and the book as if she was trying to judge if this was some kind of joke.

"Theo... is this... is this what I think it is?"

"Well, if you think it's a signed copy of the first edition of _Hogwarts: A History_ , then yes it is."

"Oh Merlin, this is incredible! I... I don't even know what to say. Theo, this is too much, I'm not sure how I could possibly accept this."

"I want you to have it, Hermione. It's yours. However, if you feel so inclined to thank me, how does dinner on Saturday sound?"

Her eyes narrowed slightly.

"Theodore Nott. Is this book some sort of bribe to get me to go out with you?"

"That depends. Is it working?"

"It might be..." she trailed off, her voice sounding slightly of apprehension.

"Look. The truth is that I've been in love you with you for years. I've dropped hint after hint, but you never indicated that you felt the same way and I thought that maybe if I – "

His rambling was cut off by a pair of soft lips on his. He smiled into the kiss and pulled her in closer.

Yes, today had been a very lucky day indeed.

* * *

Thanks to Jordi for looking this over for me.

Written for Round 7 of the Quidditch League FanFiction Competition and Take a Prompt, Leave a Prompt. Go Wanderers!

Keeper prompt: Felix Felicis

Take a Prompt, Leave a Prompt: (dialogue) I've got tons of those...


End file.
